I hate youNot
by CasperNight1525
Summary: "I already have a girlfriend!" he exclamied. Yuki blinked, 'who?" He looked down and silently apologised, "her!" he said lifting him up.  KazemaruXAphrodi
1. Chapter 1

**Casper: Hai! Welcome…here with me today as my assistants ear…the ones…the onlys…Burn and Gazelle!**

***cricket* **

**Casper: Hey! Where are you two?**

**Burn: There is no way in hell I'm coming out there!**

**Gazelle: Neither am I!**

**Casper: Grrr…..I'll be right back~**

**From backstage: *Yelling and the sound of things breaking***

**Casper: Okay! *Walks out pulling Burn and Gazelle by the hair…***

**Burn: *wearing maids outfit***

**Gazelle: *dressed in a red cocktail dress with a large bow on top of his head***

**Casper: Oh dammit! We've used up all our time…well for now, boys…**

**Burn: Casper does not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Gazelle: Only her OCs.**

The sun was out, but still it was raining. It had been raining all week in fact, so there hadn't been much soccer practise of late. Instead Kazemaru spent his time mostly doing homework, watching movies or just lazing about around the house. Usually he would have been practising indoors, but his parents had put in a new 'No soccer inside the house rule' when he accidently put a hole through the window. Kazemaru sighed; he was getting sick of his math homework just from looking at the cover of the text book. He looked around his room searching for something more entertaining than Math equations. He looked down at a magazine, reading the front cover from where he sat. Kazemaru shrugged and picked it up flipping through its pages until he saw something that caught his eye. There was a circus coming to town next week. Kazemaru grinned and grabbed his phone, searching through his contacts. He called up pretty much the entire team, asking if any of them wanted to go with him, but no one had the time. Endou was being forced to go to a relatives wedding, Gouenji was taking his sister to an amusement park, Kidou was busy with _his _sister as well, and Hiroto, Midorikawa, Burn and Gazelle were all out of town. The whole team had something on or they were grounded. Kazemaru sighed miserably, he looked back at his phone again, he scrolled down and blinked at one of the names he _hadn't_ rung yet. With a small light of hope he clicked on the number, "Pick up." He muttered as the phone rang.

Someone answered, 'Hello?" the voice asked.

"Ah, Aphrodi!" Kazemaru smiled.

"Kazemaru?" Aphrodi asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey are you busy next week?" he asked.

There was a pause on the other end, "No, why?" Aphrodi answered.

Kazemaru grinned, "Because there is a circus coming to town next week and I don't have anyone to go with…you interested?" he asked spinning on his swivel chair.

"Sure. Why not." Aphrodi said from the other end of the line.

"Great!" Kazemaru smiled, "It'll start around…" he looked at the magazine article again, "5pm. So I'll meet you there around 4:50pm?"

"Sure thing. See you then." Aphrodi said. The two said goodbye then they both hung up the phones.

Kazemaru smiled, "well at least I have something to look forward to." He smiled. He looked back at his Math book, "But first I have another challenge to face." He muttered and sighed. Grabbing a pen he started scribbling down equations and answers.

~x~ *Mind Crush!... Whoops I meant to say Time Skip!*

Aphrodi tied his hair back in a high pony tail then began to search through his wardrobe. He flicked some hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. "Wow…I guess I got lucky there huh?" he smiled. Aphrodi was ecstatic because not only did he get to go to the circus but he was going with the boy he had liked since he first saw him play. Aphrodi at that moment caught himself hugging one of his boots and realised he had been drooling into it. Quickly shoving it out of his way he proceeded to get changed out of his school uniform and into the outfit he had picked out.

Aphrodi ran down the stairs nearly falling over little sister's toy train. He quickly regained his balance and continued onwards, "I'm going!" he called out to his father who was walking through the hall reading a newspaper.

Aphrodi's father blinked and called back, "Don't forget that Mr. Kyoko and his daughter Yuki are coming over later!" but Aphrodi was already out of the room by then.

Aphrodi ran down the street and jogged on the spot as he waited for the bus to arrive, "Come on." He muttered, then giggled a little to himself, _I bet I could get there faster if I used Heaven's Time…_ he then realized that no one ever really used their hissatsu techniques outside of the soccer field. He shook his head, and looked in both directions, a grin spreading out on his face when the bus began to turn the corner. When the bus stopped he jumped on and handed the bus driver the money, validated his ticket and sat down next to a window seat. He stared out the window as the bus drove off.

Aphrodi hopped off the bus after it arrived at his stop. He looked around the area and frowned, "I think I may have gotten here a little early?" he muttered seeing that he was only person there at the current time. Aphrodi sighed, he had gotten so lost in his excitement that he had arrived about half an hour early. He fixed the collar on his long sleeved and knee length white skivvy and tightened the half ponytail he had done his hair in, of course leaving his fringe out. Aphrodi pulled out his phone and texted Kazemaru, W_hat time was the circus meant to start at again?-Aphrodi._

~x~

Kazemaru flipped open his phone and read the text message, he replied, _we were gonna meet at 4:50…why? _He clicked send and went back to walking. Kazemaru had decided to walk to the circus rather than catch a bus or a train, just to save money as his parent also cut his allowance in half after he broke the window. He sighed heavily and looked at his phone again when Aphrodi texted back, he read the message out loud this time, "Sorry, just…double checking! –Aphrodi" he muttered. Kazemaru raised an eye brow but shrugged relying, _It's no problem. –Kazemaru. _Kazemaru put his phone back into the jeans pocket as he sucked on a lollipop.

After another few minutes of walking he finally reached the entrance and started looking around for Aphrodi.

Aphrodi caught sight of Kazemaru's very familiar hair, he smiled and waved his arms, "Kazemaru!" he called. When he saw him turn around and caught sight of the lollipop in his mouth he muttered, "I swear he does this on purpose…" Aphrodi blinked however when Kazemaru walked over, "Bout time you got here." He muttered crossing his arms.

"Wa- how long have you been here?" Kazemaru asked.

Aphrodi sweat dropped, "N-not long." He laughed nervously.

"Right…" Kazemaru laughed, and then grabbed his wrist dragging him inside, "Come on, can't have you daydreaming for too long, we might miss the show."

Aphrodi smiled, little did Kazemaru know that daydreaming was epaxially what he'd been doing. And it just might have had something to do with that god dammed lollipop.

Inside the circus tent the lights had been dimmed slightly and a spotlight had been set centre stage. The two boys took their seat in the front row. Aphrodi looking up, saw something moving around, "Must be an acrobat." He muttered.

"What?" Kazemaru asked following Aphrodi's gaze, "Acrobat?" he blinked, when the music started playing they both looked down at the stage as a group of creepy skeletons began to rise out of the ground, "What in the…" he muttered.

Aphrodi looked at Kazemaru, 'What is this some kind of creepy circus of horror?" he exclaimed looking at Kazemaru.

"Uh…all I saw was the word 'circus'…" Kazemaru said waving his hands in defence. The two boys yelled when some kind of evil horror clown popped up right next to them. Kazemaru yelled bumping into Aphrodi as he tried to dodge the outstretched hands.

Aphrodi looked around and saw next to him a very real looking, rotting corpse. He yelled in fear and elbowed Kazemaru in the arm, making him whack his head on the seat next to them, "Gah! Kazemaru!" Aphrodi exclaimed shaking the boy by the shoulders. 'Shit! What do I do he's out cold!" he panicked. Seeing that the evil horror clown had gone to terrorise another group…of little children of all things, Aphrodi scooped Kazemaru up and bolted for the exit. When out in the in the light of the sun again he frowned realising he had no idea where Kazemaru lived so he couldn't take him home, "I guess…I'll have to bring him back to my place." He muttered. A deep blush crossing his face realising he was holding his crush in his arms, then mentally slapped himself, "This is no time for erotic daydreams!" he growled at himself.

Aphrodi headed off down the street, telling anyone who asked that Kazemaru had heat stroke and he was taking him home to get some rest. When he was finally at him house again he struggled to get the door open, nearly dropping Kazemaru a few times, but never actually allowing him to fall. When he got the door open he walked in only to see Kyoko Yuki, a girl his age with long brown hair, freckles across her nose and big brown eyes. She wore a knee high blue dress and mismatching green slippers.

Aphrodi blinked, "Y-Yuki-san?" he muttered, "why are you…" he stopped when she interrupted him.

"Have you finally decided to be my boyfriend yet?" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I…" Aphrodi sweat dropped trying to think up another excuse he hadn't already used, "I-I…I already have a girlfriend" he said without really thinking.

Yuki's eyes widened, she looked crest fallen, "Oh really? Who is she?" she asked as if she didn't believe him.

"Yeah! Her name is..." he said searching around for a way out of this, he looked down and silently apologized to Kazemaru, "Her!" he said holding Kazemaru up.

"What?" Yuki gapped, "Why is she wearing guys clothes?"

"I'm…sure she'll tell you the reason as soon as I wake her up!" and with that he bolted up the stairs and into his sister's room, "Quick Myoki I need to borrow a dress!" he said to his younger sister who was sitting on her bed looking at him with a raised eye brow.

'Have you finally decided to admit you like cross-dressing?" Myoki asked.

"Oh shut it and hand me a dress!" Aphrodi shook his head. He looked down when Kazemaru began to wake up. Myoki handed Aphrodi a dress and he shoved it into Kazemaru's chest, "Quickly put this on!" he demanded.

Kazemaru looked at the dress then blinked up at him owlishly, 'What?" he exclaimed.

"Just play along I don't have time for arguing! Just hurry and get changed!" Aphrodi commanded.

Kazemaru sighed, "You own me for this." He glared at him, "Now then you can put me down." He said.

"Oh right." Aphrodi blinked and set him down on the floor. Aphrodi dragged Myoki out of the room so that Kazemaru could get changed.

After a few minutes Kazemaru opened the door, "I…hate…you…" he grumbled.

Aphrodi couldn't keep the dirty thoughts out of his mind after seeing Kazemaru dressed up in a lose yellow summer dress that flowed down to mid-thigh. Especially since he had let his hair down.

"Now then, Aphrodi. Please tell me why I am dressed like this…" Kazemaru glared at him crossing his arms.

"Because you didn't make a convincing enough girl in boys clothes?" Aphrodi shrugged.

"Eh?" Kazemaru muttered but before he could question him further another girl came bolting up the stairs. Kazemaru blinked then looked at Aphrodi.

"Oh! I see it now." Yuki exclaimed, "But why were you dressed in boys clothes?" she asked Kazemaru.

"Uh…truth or dare!" Kazemaru said quickly pointing a finger at the roof like he had a brilliant idea.

"Okay then." Yuki blinked then looked sideways at him, "Your voice is a little deep for a girl." She said.

"H-she has a bad cold!" Aphrodi came up with the excuse this time.

"Okay I guess that means you really can't be my boyfriend…" Yuki said her heart breaking, "well…it was nice meeting you…" she paused, "I never did catch your name…" she muttered.

Kazemaru blinked and looked at Aphrodi, "Uh, My n-name's…Kazuko. Kazuko Ichiko." He smiled, pleased with his ability to improvise under such pressure.

"Oh…okay then. It was nice to meet you Ichi-chan." Yuki beamed then turned on her heel and walked off.

Aphrodi sighed in relief, "I owe you one." He muttered,.

Kazemaru glared at him, "I still hate you." He muttered.

Myoki jumped up snapping a picture of Kazemaru, "Blackmail! I have blackmail against both of you now!" she laughed manically, "But what is your real name again?" she asked.

Aphrodi snickered a little. Kazemaru sighed, "Kazemaru." He muttered.

Myoki stared in amazement, turning to her brother she said, 'OH! So he's the one y-" she was cut off by her brother shoving a sock puppet into her mouth, "Shut it!" he muttered.

"The one you…?" Kazemaru crossed his arms.

"Mentioned last week when I was talking about soccer!" Aphrodi said quickly.

Just then Aphrodi's mother, who was a tall slender woman with long golden hair and deep maroon red eyes , walked up the stairs, "Aphrodi, Myoki-chan. Dinners almost…" she paused and looked at Kazemaru, "Whose this?" she asked.

"Aphrodi's girlfriend!" Myoki snickered.

Kazemaru shook his head, _Can't a guy ever get a break around here?_ He thought, _Must be payback for taking him to a horror circus…_ he thought looking at Aphrodi and Myoki with an almost 'dead' looking expression.

"Well then dear would you like to stay for dinner?" Aphrodi's mother asked smiling sweetly.

Aphrodi smirked, "Yeah dear why don't you?" he grinned, enjoying this way too much.

Kazemaru glared at him, "sure why not!" he said thinking to himself, _Do I really have a choice? _

"What's your name?" Aphrodi's mother asked smiling as she grabbed his arm dragging him down the stairs.

Aphrodi turned to his sister when he was sure Kazemaru couldn't hear him, "I will do your homework for a month if you give me a copy of that picture…" he said seriously.

Myoki grinned, "Two months and you got a deal!" she smirked.

**Casper: End of chapter one!**

**Wolf: *Rides in on privet jet plane and crashes through the roof* and once again I ended up proof reading!**

**Casper: and I thank you oh wise one!**

**Wolf: *Bows* Thanks you, thank you where would you be without me fixing all your stupid talking marks. **

**Casper: Oh shut it…dammit she's correcting me even now! GAH!**

**Gazelle: And I thought me and Burn had it bad…**

**Wolf: It should be "Burn and I"**

**Gazelle: dammit not me too…**

**Burn: ughhhh**

**Casper: why for you so gloomy?**

**Wolf: Why does no one talk with capitals now days?**

**Casper: Because we don't wanna!**

**Wolf: I am surrounded by morons… **

**Casper; and with all that said…I just put a semi colon next to my name!**

**Shadow: Review please…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Casper: Gregory bobb! *clap clap* Gregory bobb *Clap clap* The most awesomest evil guy name ever!...This name belongs to Wolf…no stealy…not literally…**

**Midorikawa: help…**

**Wolf: Hai again I'm here for the free tacos!**

**Casper: since when were there tacos! Midorikawa why didn't you tell me?**

**Midorikawa: I didn't know! She was hiding them from us I swear!**

**Wolf: I wasn't necessarily hiding them… They just happened to disappear into my mouth before you noticed them…**

**Casper: oh well that's fine because you're chocolate just so happened to vanish into the abyss that is my stomach!...Okay…Hiroto!**

**Hiroto: Casper does not own Inazuma Eleven,…please read and review!**

At school Kazemaru slumped into his desk chair miserably, banging his head against the table. _Not only does Aphrodi's family think I'm a girl but they also think I'm his girlfriend as well! _He thought, shuddering, "It's even worse since he transferred here after the world tournament,…" he muttered out loud.

"Who are you talking about?" Aphrodi smirked standing next to Kazemaru's desk.

"GAH!" Kazemaru jumped, "Don't…do that!" he muttered.

Aphrodi pouted, "You're so mean…Kazuko…" he whispered.

Kazemaru glared at him, "I. Hate. You." He grumbled.

"Quick thinking with the name by the way." Aphrodi smiled.

"Oh shut it girly boy." Kazemaru said resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"And yet _I_ wasn't the one in a dress last night…" Aphrodi teased.

"And whose fault was that?" Kazemaru crossed his arms.

"Yuki's….most defiantly Yuki's…" Aphrodi muttered.

"Don't try to pass this off on that girl!" Kazemaru mumbled.

Aphrodi was about to retort by saying how cute he looked in a dress when their teacher walked in. Everyone took their seats as the lesson began.

~x~

After class, at the soccer field, Kazemaru was still ignoring Aphrodi and pouting every time he walked past, which didn't help as Aphrodi just thought he looked cute when he pouted the way he did. Kazemaru looked up as Kidou walked over to him, "Kidou?" he muttered.

"Is there a reason you're ignoring Aphrodi…it's not good for team mates to fight." Kidou muttered with his arms crossed.

Kazemaru blinked, "It's a long…long…long story that you really don't want to hear." He replied.

Kidou raised an eye brow, "does it have anything to do with that weird piece of paper Aphrodi had in his hand?" he asked.

Kazemaru's head snapped up, "Weird…piece of paper?" he asked then looked over at Aphrodi who smirked back at him, "I hate you…" he muttered and stood up again. He stormed towards him but Aphrodi just ran down the field. Kazemaru chased after him, "Get back here!" he yelled.

Endou looked over at Kazemaru and Aphrodi, "Are they playing tag? I wanna join in!" he exclaimed and bolted after them.

Soon enough the whole team was running after them. Quickly Aphrodi and Kazemaru managed to break away from the group, "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. If that is a copy of the picture your sister took." Kazemaru panted.

Aphrodi smiled, "Maybe…" he chuckled.

"Give me that picture…" Kazemaru said frustrated.

"Nope!" Aphrodi said turning his head, his hair flicking Kazemaru in the face.

Kazemaru frowned at Aphrodi, "If you show anyone that picture…" he trailed off not being able to think of anything threatening enough.

"You'll what? I'm the one with the picture…come to think of it. Shouldn't you be doing what I say?" Aphrodi stopped and muttered inquisitively.

Kazemaru froze, "You wouldn't dare use that as blackmailing material…" he glared at Aphrodi.

"It was your fault in the first place Ichi-chan…you're the one who dragged me to some horror circus and nearly scared me to death…It was the least you could do to save me from that love sick little girl." He frowned putting his hands on his hips.

"I told you it was an accident and don't you dare call me that again." Kazemaru stomped his foot.

"And what'll you do to stop me?...and did you really just stomp your foot? You're _acting_ like a hormonal teenage girl now…" Aphrodi raised his eye brows.

Kazemaru's face went red, but before he could lash off physically Aphrodi had run off again. Kazemaru growled and bolted after him.

Aphrodi laughed a little and stopped just near the school gates. He panted and jumped when his dad called out to him, "Ah what are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

"I came to ask you something. Some of the people from the company I work at are throwing a party and are inviting their kids to come along to. I was wondering if you and your girlfriend would like to…" he stopped.

"HEY APHRODI! You bastard!" Kazemaru yelled running up to him but skidding to a stop when he saw Aphrodi's dad.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" his dad asked.

"Nah! That's just how she shows her affection!" Aphrodi laughed waving a hand in Kazemaru's direction.

Kazemaru slapped himself mentally and made a mental note; "Note to self…Kill Aphrodi."

Aphrodi was about to say something else when Kazemaru walked up behind him and hugged him around the neck making both their faces turn deep red.

"So does that mean she's mad then? And why is she still in the boys uniform?" Aphrodi's dad asked.

"There is a perfectly reasonable explanation to that…" Aphrodi looked at Kazemaru.

"I still have my cold and the girl's skirts are way too short!" Kazemaru finished for Aphrodi.

Suddenly Endou's voice popped up from behind them 'What did you just say?"

And then Gouenji asked, "And why are you hugging him?"

Kazemaru jumped back and quickly said, "There is perfectly reasonable explanation for this…and it starts with the word…RUN!" he yelled grabbing Aphrodi's hand and dragging him along at an extremely quick pass.

"Aphrodi! Kazemaru!...What the hell is going on?"

"Did you just call her Kazemaru?" Aphrodi's dad asked.

"Her?"

~x~

Kazemaru and Aphrodi panted, "We are both totally screwed!" Kazemaru muttered.

"Screwed…" Aphrodi slapped himself, "Stop the dirty thoughts now." He whispered.

"What?" Kazemaru jerked around to look at him.

"Nothing!" Aphrodi retorted, he looked around, "Where are we?" he asked.

Kazemaru looked around, "Uh…I think we're near my place…" he said looking down a certain street, "Yeah…we're pretty close." He said.

Aphrodi looked down the street, "So now what?" he asked.

Kazemaru bit his lip then thought, _Perfect opportunity to steal back that picture…_ he smiled a little, he turned to Aphrodi, "You know… Since it's already really late and I'm assuming that you don't really want to explain what just happened to your father… Why don't you stay at my place for the night?" He asked hesitantly.

Aphrodi blinked, _You know he really doesn't make this 'no dirty thoughts' thing easy…_ he thought but nodded anyway, "Sure and thanks." He said.

~x~

Kazemaru had to sneak into the house since he had Aphrodi with him and his parents had grounded him from inviting friends over. The two both ran into Kazemaru's room and sat on the floor. They couldn't help but laugh at the redness of each other's faces. Aphrodi fell over onto his side and Kazemaru stood up and sat on his bed, bouncing up and down a little.

Aphrodi sat up and looked around, then realising he was inside Kazemaru's bedroom, and once again had to try to stop the dirty thoughts from entering him mind which proved to be very difficult with the way he was leaning over the edge of his bed to get something off the floor giving Aphrodi a great view of his ass, which almost had him drooling again, "Damn,. No boot this time." He muttered.

"What's that about a boot?" Kazemaru called from where he was rummaging around under his bed.

"Oh it's nothing. Inside joke." Aphrodi called back.

Kazemaru finally pulled himself back onto the bed holding a two dice in his hands. "How about we play a game?" He asked.

"What type of game?" Aphrodi was curious as to what game they could play with only two dice and nothing else.

"It's like a variation of truth or dare" Kazemaru explained as he held up one of the dice. "See how this dice has the letters T and D on it? Those stand for Truth and Dare. You roll the dice on your turn and have to take whatever it lands on." Holding up the other dice, this one having ticks and crosses on it, he continued. "If you refuse to answer a question or accept a dare then you have to roll this dice. If it lands on a tick then you get to pass on your turn with no consequence, but if it lands on a cross then you have to take a punishment of the other player's choice."

Aphrodi smirked seeing an opportunity to twist this to his advantage, "Sure. Sounds fun." He smiled.

"I don't like that smile…" Kazemaru muttered but shrugged, "Well if it sounds so fun then why don't you go first?" he said handing Aphrodi the dice.

Aphrodi took the dice and rolled the first one. It landed on 'T', Aphrodi looked at Kazemaru for his question.

"So, do you like any of the girls at school?" He asked.

"Girls? Nope." Aphrodi muttered shaking his head. Aphrodi handed Kazemaru the dice, "Your turn." He said.

Kazemaru rolled the dice, it landed on 'D' but before Aphrodi could tell him the dare Kazemaru tackled him to the ground, he put his hand over Aphrodi's mouth, "Keep quiet." He whispered in Aphrodi's ear, their cheeks slightly touching.

Just at that moment someone barged through the door, "Ichirouta-kun." His mum asked, "Why are you on the floor?" she asked.

Kazemaru jumped up, "Uh I saw a cockroach." He muttered.

"Eek! I'll go get the bug spray!" and with that she was out of the door once again.

Quickly Kazemaru grabbed Aphrodi and shoved him towards the cupboard "Get in." he demanded.

"Wait why?" Aphrodi muttered.

"Don't argue just do it." He said pushing him in.

"Alright but I dare you to get in with me." Aphrodi said.

Kazemaru blinked but jumped in anyway when he heard him mum coming back up again. Since the cupboard was fairly full Kazemaru's back was squashed against Aphrodi's chest, "Are you alright?" Kazemaru asked.

"Yeah." Aphrodi smiled, his face so red he looked like a tomato, but since there was no light in the cupboard Kazemaru couldn't see it.

When Kazemaru's mum walked back into the room she asked, after hearing Kazemaru say something about a bug, "Kazemaru why are you in the cupboard?"

"I-" Kazemaru started, "Really don't like bugs." He said.

Aphrodi smirked, and Kazemaru shuddered a little, he could feel Aphrodi's breath on the back of his neck, "stop breathing on me." He muttered.

"Sorry I can't help it. I need to breath you know and it doesn't help that you're squashing me." Aphrodi muttered.

"Then you squash back more against the back of the cupboard." Kazemaru hissed and stumbled back a little, Aphrodi wrapping his arms around Kazemaru's waist to keep him up right.

Kazemaru felt his heart beat faster, _why the heck am I getting flustered? _He thought to himself. He was about to ask Aphrodi to let go when he felt his head fall into the crook of his neck, "A-Aphrodi?" he muttered.

Aphrodi groaned a little, "Sorry…I'm just tired." He muttered.

Kazemaru had to spin around and hold Aphrodi up so that he didn't fall out of the cupboard. Kazemaru gripped Aphrodi's shoulders and held him against the back of the cupboard, his head drooped and his eyes half open, "Oi, are you alright?" Kazemaru asked and put his hand on Aphrodi's forehead, "No fever…" he frowned.

Aphrodi looked up and smiled at him, "You shouldn't frown so much, otherwise you'll get wrinkles." He teased.

Kazemaru laughed. When he was sure his mum was gone the two boys jumped out of the cupboard. Kazemaru grabbed the dice and handed them back to Aphrodi. Aphrodi rolled again and got Truth again, "Okay, do you have a crush on anyone at all?" he asked.

Aphrodi blushed, "Yes." He said.

Kazemaru blinked, "Well who is it?" he asked curious.

"That wasn't part of the question!" Aphrodi said.

Kazemaru frowned and grabbed the dice, "Oh whatever." He muttered. He rolled the dice again. This time Kazemaru got Truth.

Aphrodi thought for a moment then asked, "Do YOU have a crush on anybody?" he asked.

Kazemaru frowned, "Not at the moment no." he muttered.

Aphrodi shrugged, a little disappointed, he took the dice and rolled, this time he got dare, "Well?" Aphrodi asked.

Kazemaru grinned, "I _dare_ you to tell me who you have a crush on." he said leaning forwards on his bed.

"I-I, I think I'd rather take the punishment!" he grabbed the other dice and rolled it, it landed on a cross, "Dammit." He muttered.

"Okay, give me back that picture." Kazemaru said holding out his hand.

"I think I'd rather take the dare." Aphrodi blinked.

"Well then?' Kazemaru held out his hands, "Who is it?" he asked.

Aphrodi swallowed, "You really wanna know huh?" he muttered. Kazemaru nodded, "Fine, but you have to close your eyes." He said.

"What are you going to write the name down?" Kazemaru asked.

Aphrodi smiled. Kazemaru rolled his eyes then closed them. Aphrodi walked over and looked down at Kazemaru, he leaned forwards, Aphrodi cupped Kazemaru's neck in one hand and grabbed his shoulder with the other, pulling him forwards and kissing him. Aphrodi pulled away while Kazemaru just sat there, his mouth open and his face a very deep red. Aphrodi laughed, "You know, you're really cute when you blush." He said, still leaning on the bed.

Kazemaru stared right into Aphrodi's eyes, because he couldn't see any more of his face while he was that close, "Y-you…" Kazemaru touched hip lips, his face going an even darker shade of red, "You…kissed…" he said flustered. He had absolutely no idea how to respond to what had just happened.

Aphrodi stood up right, his mind only just catching up with his body as he realised that Kazemaru wasn't reacting. Flicking a strand of hair out of his eyes nervously he backed away a couple of steps. "I should probably go" he said and turned to walk towards the door.

Kazemaru blinked and snapped his head around, 'Wait!" he exclaimed.

Aphrodi turned and stared at him, 'What?" he asked.

"You were going to stay here right…besides it's dark out." Kazemaru muttered.

Aphrodi blinked and looked out the window, "wait when did it get this dark?" he thought out loud.

Kazemaru scratched his head, "Well…considering it's about 10pm…I'd say about an hour or two ago." He crossed his legs and put his hands on his knees.

Aphrodi rubbed the back of his neck. He looked over at Kazemaru and blushed, still feeing quite awkward. He just wandered over to a chair on the other side of the room, sitting down he crossed his legs.

Kazemaru sighed, "Here." He muttered.

Aphrodi blushed and looked up, "Then where am I going to sleep?" he asked.

Kazemaru gestured for him to come over, "Just don't try to glomp me in the middle of the night." He muttered jumping under the covers of the bed.

Aphrodi hesitantly walked over and hoped in on the other side of the bed, staying on the very edge because he was still embarrassed about what he did.

Kazemaru pulled the blanket up to cover his nose and mouth and closed his eyes, "Night." He muttered, his voice muffled by the blanket.

"Night." Aphrodi replied.

**Casper: HAHA My skills!**

**Kazemaru: What skills?**

**Casper: Ha-oh, shut up!**

**Tobitaka: Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Casper: Sorry if this took a little longer than expected…but I was busy helping with a party and my lap top charger broke and I only surrently have a new one…anyway here is chapter three! Dun dun dunnnnnnn!**

**Yuka: Casper does not own Inazuma Eleven, only this plot and possibly some OCs that might randomly jump in.**

_Morning…_

Aphrodi opened his eyes then shut them again when the glare of the sun almost made him go blind. He opened his eyes again, this time more slowly. Aphrodi looked straight across from him, both he and Kazemaru had rolled over in their sleep, and their faces were now only inches away from each other. And on top of that Kazemaru was hugging Aphrodi's arm so tightly it was completely numb. Aphrodi broke out into a deep blush and tried to wake Kazemaru up, "Oi!' he said shaking the boy by the shoulder with his non-numb arm, but it was hard because he was laying that arm at the same time.

Kazemaru groaned, "Stupid alarm clock." He muttered and shoved one hand in Aphrodi's face, thinking he was hitting the snooze button.

Aphrodi whined, "ouch!" he muttered and pinched Kazemaru's ear, "Wake up!" he said not wanting to yell too loudly.

Kazemaru opened his eyes and blinked, "Aphrodi?" he muttered frowning.

Aphrodi looked down at him numb arm, "I can't feel my arm." He muttered.

Kazemaru blushed and let go, sitting upright he looked back as Aphrodi sat up as well, cradling his numb arm in his other hand. Kazemaru stared at Aphrodi and broke out into a fit of laughter.

"what?" Aphrodi exclaimed.

"Y-Your hair!" Kazemaru jeered, "It looks horrible!" He laughed again.

Aphrodi blushed, "Well it takes a long time to get my hair looking so good in the mornings! And you can talk; you have pretty bad bed hair yourself!" he teased and started laughing himself. The two boys just sat there laughing at each other. They stopped however when someone started knocking at the door.

Kazemaru jumped on Aphrodi, pulling the blanket up so that it covered him, "Yeah?" Kazemaru called.

Him mother walked in, "Ichirouta…I thought I heard you talking to someone?" she muttered and looked around, "I guess I was wrong….and get out of bed, you'll be late for school." She said quickly and then shut the door behind her when she left.

Kazemaru sighed and pulled back the blanket, "sorry." He laughed.

Aphrodi sat up, his face red because he had been squashed into Kazemaru's stomach just before, "N-no worries." He muttered flustered.

Kazemaru blinked and quickly looked over at the cupboard, "But she was right, we should get ready now and head to school…" he stopped, remembering what had happened the other day, "And try to explain to the other guys…" he said, his voice full of dread.

Aphrodi sweat dropped, "and my dad…" he muttered nervously.

~x~

When they finally got to school (after Kazemaru tried to sneak Aphrodi past his mum, which luckily worked). They hesitantly walked through the gates.

"Kazemaru! Aphrodi!" Someone called them.

The two boy stiffened and turned around to see Burn and Gazelle of all people walk up, "Why are you guys here?" Aphrodi asked.

"Endou called us and asked about something you guys did yesterday…then when we said we didn't know what he was talking about he explained it too us…" Gazelle said bluntly.

Kazemaru blinked and backed away slightly while Aphrodi acted like he had no idea what they were talking about, "There is only one thing I have to say about yesterday…" he stared, "And that is…" he grabbed Kazemaru's hand, "Run!" he yelled then bolted towards the soccer field.

~x~

Aphrodi and Kazemaru stopped and jumped behind some trees, "Why'd you bring us to the soccer field?" Kazemaru asked in a yelled whisper.

Aphrodi blinked, "Sorry, I didn't know where else to go…but…" he paused and looked down at the rest of the team.

Gouenji looked up, "ah, Aphrodi!" he called out.

Aphrodi jumped and Kazemaru, stupidly, revealed himself so he could hit Aphrodi on the head.

"Kazemaru! Aphrodi!" Endou yelled.

The two boy sweat dropped and pulled faces that spelled 'DOOM' and they exchanged glances, "Run?" Kazemaru asked.

"Run." Aphrodi nodded.

The two went to leave when Fubuki popped up in front of them, "Gah!" Kazemaru yelled jumping back, "Okay, let's try the other way!" he exclaimed.

But the other direction was blocked off too by Burn and Gazelle. Kazemaru raised his hands in surrender and Aphrodi just let his head drop.

~x~

Back at the club room the whole team had begun to interrogate the two poor boys, "What was with you guys the other day? Why was Kazemaru hugging Aphrodi? Why did that guy think Kazemaru was a girl?" Endou asked all at once.

Aphrodi blinked, "Well, come on it's an easy mistake to make!" he said gesturing to Kazemaru.

Kazemaru's eye twitched and he whacked Aphrodi across the head again, "Shut it! You're one to talk!" he said.

"Stop hitting me!" Aphrodi whined.

"You're the one that made me dress as a girl so you wouldn't have to date some girl!" Kazemaru exclaimed.

"She wouldn't stop bugging me otherwise!" Aphrodi retorted.

"Kazemaru wore a dress?" Kidou asked raising an eye brow.

Kazemaru and Aphrodi stopped, remembering that they were being interrogated by the whole team, and Burn and Gazelle. "Uh…" Kazemaru muttered. He sighed, "You know I'd run if they hadn't tied our legs to the chairs." He muttered.

Aphrodi looked up, "Yeah why did you tie us to the chairs?" he asked.

"So you can't run off again." Gouenji muttered.

Kazemaru crossed his arms and grumped, "We wouldn't be able to either way! Someoka and Burn are standing in front of the door!" he exclaimed.

"Well we can't be too careful." Kidou muttered crossing his arms.

"Why did you dress Kazemaru as a girl?" Endou asked again.

Aphrodi sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this, "Because, the daughter of my dad's boss wanted to date me and I didn't want to date her! And that same day Kazemaru had taken me to a circus which turned out to be an evil devil clown circus! Thank you very much!" he glared at Kazemaru who stuck his tongue out at him and continued, "And he had been knocked out cold so I took him upstairs to wake him up and then made him wear one of my sister's dresses because Yuki, the girl I didn't want to date, wouldn't believe me unless he actually looked more like a girl then my mum invited Kazemaru for dinner and she and my dad got into their head he was my girlfriend!" he said and panted because he spoke to quickly.

The whole team stared wide eyed, "Wow." Endou muttered.

Kazemaru nodded, "Then his dad rocked up and since I was wearing the boy's uniform I had to come up with an excuses as to why. Being that I had a cold and the skirts were to short when you're sick…" he muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fubuki asked.

"Because it was embarrassing!" Kazemaru yelled, his face red.

"I have a picture though if you want to see…" Aphrodi muttered holding it up.

"You still have that picture! I'll kill you!" Kazemaru yelled trying to get at Aphrodi. He reached over to try and grab the picture but ended up knocking himself and Aphrodi over. They yelled as they hit the floor and Kidou picked up the picture Aphrodi had dropped.

Kazemaru attempted to hit Aphrodi in the head again but couldn't reach. Aphrodi blinked, "How did the roof get there?" he muttered.

Burn and Gazelle helped get Aphrodi and Kazemaru's chairs back up right….but separated them in case Kazemaru tried to break Aphrodi again. Kidou stared at the picture, he smirked, "He looks sooo shocked." He muttered.

Endou and most of the team huddled to look at the very rare picture and the moment they saw it, burst into fits of laughter, "You really do look like a girl!" Endou yelled.

Kazemaru's face turned deep red and he looked down, "And they wonder why we didn't want to tell them." He muttered.

Aphrodi just shook his head and grinned, taking advantage of the fact they were all distracted, he quickly untied himself then started untying Kazemaru, "RUN!" he yelled, quickly running past and grabbing the picture on the way.

"Not again!" Endou yelled.

"They're smarter than we thought…" Kidou muttered.

~x~

"I am so sick of all this running!" Aphrodi panted.

"Why, it's good practice." Kazemaru laughed.

"Oh shut up pretty boy." Aphrodi muttered.

"You to girly." Kazemaru crossed his arms, "I mean you look more like a girl than I do!" he exclaimed.

"Well apparently not considering they thought you were a girl and not me." Aphrodi muttered.

Kazemaru just face palmed, "That's because they're your family…they know you're a boy!" he yelled.

Aphrodi just grinned, "Yuki's not family." He pointed out.

Kazemaru blushed, "Shut up!" he yelled and whacked Aphrodi in the back of the head again.

"You two are fighting like husband and wife…" They whirled around looking for the source of the voice. Aphrodi's heart sank seeing his mother and father both standing behind them.

"Oh crud." Kazemaru muttered.

"What's this all about?" His dad asked.

Aphrodi sighed, he just stared at his parents, "I don't want to talk about it." He muttered.

Kazemaru smiled, "well, you see. I wanted to join the soccer team but only boys can join the soccer team so that's why I had to dress as a boy and change my name and it's the reason why they all think I'm a boy! Aphrodi here is the only one who knows my little secret though." He smiled.

Aphrodi stared at Kazemaru, _How does he manage to think these things up? _He thought.

"Oh, well that makes more sense…" his mum smiled, "Sorry about that." She laughed.

Kazemaru and Aphrodi sighed in relief, "I'm glad you understand." Aphrodi muttered.

"Well then we'll be going now." His dad said.

When they left Aphrodi turned to Kazemaru, "How the hell do you manage to come up with that stuff so quickly?" he asked.

Kazemaru just out his finger to his lips and winked, "Not telling." He smirked.

Aphrodi blushed, _kawaii!_ He thought smiling like a goof.

"Stop that!" Kazemaru muttered.

"Stop what?" Aphrodi asked.

"Stop smiling like that…you're creeping me out!" Kazemaru exclaimed.

Aphrodi rolled his eyes, "We can't keep running from the others forever though." He muttered.

Kazemaru didn't want to admit it but Aphrodi was right, sooner or later they would have to face them again, "Maybe they can help us…with this whole…predicament,." He muttered scratching his head.

~x~

In class Kazemaru hid his head behind his text book due to the others from the soccer team kept looking over at him. He didn't really want to be there and was really hoping the bell would hurry up and ring.

"Kazemaru!" the teacher called.

Kazemaru jumped and yelled, "I am not a girl!" he slapped his hand over his mouth, his face turned deep red as the whole class burst into roars of laughter.

"I didn't say you were…" The teacher blinked at him.

Kazemaru groaned and slammed his head onto his desk, "Can this day get any worse?" he muttered.

"Okay everyone." Their teacher clapped her hands, 'we are lucky enough to welcome a new student to our class." She smiled, "Come on in." she called.

Kazemaru looked up as a girl walked into the room. She had long messy looking black hair tied back in a high pony tail, her fridge covered half her face and her eyes were a deep green colour.

"Everyone this is our new transfer student Lupe Veles." The teacher smiled.

Lupe waved, "What be up?" she grinned. The girl didn't have the school uniform yet so she was dressed in what looked like a medieval white kimono over a black kimono that only came up to her knees and was torn and looked half burned and she had black ankle high boots on.

Kazemaru frowned, _she kind of looks familiar. _He thought to himself.

Lupe put her hands on her hips and smirked. She walked to the empty seat to the left of Kazemaru.

~x~  
>When class ended Lupe looked at Kazemaru, "Oh! I know you!" she exclaimed.<p>

"What?" Kazemaru blinked.

"You were the kid that passed out!" Lupe laughed.

"Wait…how did you…" he started.

"I was in the circus." Lupe grinned.

Kazemaru jumped out of his chair, "You! I'll sue you guys for false advertising!" he exclaimed.

"I was the one who made the posters." Lupe muttered.

"Then I'll sue you! This is all your fault in the first place!" he said.

Lupe frowned; she stuck her tongue out at him, "Too bad." She muttered. She grinned, "You can't sue me…because…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I'll tell all your friends how you passed out in that other guy's arms." She snickered.

Kazemaru went red, "You wouldn't…" he muttered.

Lupe grinned, "Oh but I would!" she smirked and stood, grabbing her things and walking out of the room.

Kazemaru chanted under his breath, "Evil…clown…lady…Evil…clown…lady…Evil…" he glared down at his desk before standing and leaving the room also.

~x~

At the soccer field Kazemaru hesitated before walking up to Aphrodi, "I need to talk to you." He muttered grabbing his arm.

"What is it?" Aphrodi asked blinking.

"You remember the…evil devil clown circus thing yeah?" Kazemaru started. Aphrodi nodded, "Well…"

"Hey!" someone called out.

Kazemaru froze, "evil clown lady." He muttered.

Lupe bonked Kazemaru in the head with a newspaper, "Who are you calling an evil clown lady?" she scowled at him.

Aphrodi stared blankly, "Ok what's going on?" he asked.

"This is evil…wait, Lupe…" Kazemaru muttered and whispered, "She was responsible for the false advertising of that evil devil circus."

"Ah! You! It's your fault!" Aphrodi exclaimed.

Lupe frowned, "How rude." She muttered crossing her arms.

"Kazemaru, Aphrodi…what's going on?" Kidou asked walking over with half the team.

"Evil clown lady." Kazemaru muttered.

Endou blinked, "Evil…clown lady?" he asked confused.

"She was responsible for false advertising the evil devil circus thing…" Aphrodi said using Kazemaru's words.

Lupe growled, "Mind your tone boys!" she dug her finger into Aphrodi's chest.

The others came over quickly when they saw Lupe pocking Aphrodi, "What's going on?" Gouenji asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Lupe muttered and bolted off.

"What's her problem?" Kazemaru asked frowning.

Kidou looked at Kazemaru and Aphrodi, "what's going on with you two?" he asked.

Aphrodi blinked and took a step back. "Again, false advertising, it is pretty much her fault that we ended up in this whole 'Kazemaru having to dress as a girl and pretending his name is Kazuko Ichiko to fool my parents and Yuki' thing!" he exclaimed.

"Kazuko Ichiko?" Gouenji asked.

"That's the fake name Aphrodi's parents know my by now." Kazemaru explained.

Seeing that they weren't going to get out of their little problem on their own Aphrodi decided to tell the team everything that had happened at the circus. "Okay, I think I should tell you now about what actually happened for all of this to star." He said nervously.

**Casper: will end it here for now…**

**Kazemaru: Oh god please tell me what's about to happen next!**

**Casper: Nope.**

**Myoki: Casper-sama is taking requests and ideas for the next chapter!**

**Casper: Yes! If you have any good ideas on how to make this stories either funnier, more dramatic or anything else please feel free to PM me of write it in a review!**

**Gouenji: Thank you for reading and please review. **


End file.
